Delicate
by XxAngelWithoutWingsxX
Summary: Chu Ga-Eul did not need a stubborn, sexy, charming man to complicated her already complicated life. But life throws heavy punches, and she'll just have to roll with them. So Yi-Jung did not need a tacky country bumpkin to poke and prod on his Casanova ways. But maybe, just maybe, she'll be the one to thaw his frozen heart.
1. Stanger Danger

A/N Just like to mention that the story will take place from the first time Ga-Eul and Yi-Jung met but the course of their story will differ and grow immensely as compared to the actual show. Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

She hardly ever broke a sweat. I mean, she was use to working on her feet for hours on end. But the day had been casually busy, and as it was Jan-Di's day off, Ga-Eul was left to tend to the customers by herself. Not that she minded of course, she was not by any means lazy or a slacker. She enjoyed the hard work and distraction. But by the time the sun receded, and the sky turned dark, Ga-Eul realized how tired she was.

She had just finished wiping down the last of the tables when her boss pulled her arm.

"Ga-Eul, you aren't going anywhere, right?" His face contorted to a pout as he kept gently pulling her towards him. She knew he didn't like being left alone to tend the store, and with Jan-Di disappearing lately, he had been increasingly annoying Ga-Eul not to leave him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She yanked herself away, snapping at him. But of course, he wasn't letting her off that easy. He pulled back once more exasperating and pleading.

"Just don't go! Don't leave me!"

Ga-Eul wasn't one to stand for whining or pleading. It was one of the thing that annoyed her the most. And she was already tired enough, she was not about to deal with her Boss acting like a baby.

"Gosh, what nonsense is this now?" She whispered, rolling her eyes. She turned back to him a little more aggressively and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Just go in and make some porridge or something!"

As she turned back, she noticed the door had swung open. She bowed and began to welcome the customer, but as she raised her eyes to greet them, her tongue twisted and her words halted. She had never in her pathetic life, met anyone as gorgeous as the person standing feet away from her. Not even in her dreams, did she dare conjure up someone as handsome. It struck her odd that he were to walk into a place as this. She could have even laughed at how out of place he looked in the small porridge shop, with his shiny shoes and sleek suit. No words formed in her brain as Ga-Eul stared at his face. Clearly, God took extra time carving him out.

"Does Geum Jan-Di work here?" He pulled her swiftly away from her daydream as he looked around the shop for her absent friend.

She mustered a quiet 'yes' as she looked up at him. God, was he tall. She felt like a love-struck school girl from the dramas she watched. She felt bit silly at her awkwardness, and he seemed to take notice as well.

"I don't see her." He pointed out the obvious to her, a hint of teasing in his statement.

She snapped back into reality and informed him that it was Jan-Di's day off.

His face changed expressions. She watched him as a smile formed on his lips. And what a killer smile it was.

"And you are... Jan-Di's friend?" He assumed correctly. She nodded to his question, curious at his intent. "Since when?" He continued.

She pondered on his strange interrogation. She didn't know who he was or how she knew her friend. Nor did she have a clue why his interest suddenly turned to her.

"Since kindergarten." She answered wearily. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His gaze was strong, even intimidating and Ga-Eul did not know if she liked that or not. She felt exposed in his presence. As if she could unwillingly spill all her secrets if he asked.

"Then you're her best friend?" He rationalized. The way he looked at her once he concluded her relation to Jan-Di made her giddy. Being friends with Jan-Di was indeed something she deemed highly important to her, and being recognized as her best friend made her even prouder.

Suddenly he pulled her arm. "Let's go."

Warning signals flashed in her head. He was handsome, charming even, but she was not stupid enough to run out with a stranger.

"What? To Where?"

He gave her a secretive smile and kept pulling her out of the shop. She could not hope to fight against his strength. His hold on her was strong and she knew breaking free was hopeless. She continued on with him, quickly trying to rationalize this odd circumstance. She was not afraid for her life or anything. Anyone who knew Jan-Di well enough to come asking for her was sure to not be a threat...she hoped.

He gallantly opened the door to his extravagant orange sports car. She had never seen a car this expensive and this luxurious in these parts of town.

"I'm sorry to pull you away in such a rush. I was hoping to have a word with you about Geum Jan-Di." He revved the engine and drove off. Her last hope to return to the shop was gone. She was going to have to give a long explanation to her boss about this, and she was not looking forward to it. She suddenly became annoyed with the stranger.

"I do not mean to be rude, but I do not know you well enough to be dragged away from my work place. I don't even know your name."

He gave a short laugh, as if he knew something she didn't. It made her tense up as sensed that he was laughing at her.

"I'm So Yi-jung." His voice sounded snobby as he introduced himself. She watched him from the corner of her eye, daring not to look into his eyes again. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Chu Ga-Eul. Nice to meet you." She almost hit herself. He made her so nervous she was being nice to her potential kidnapper.

"Nice to meet you too Ga-Eul-shi."

They arrived at what she presumed to be his house. It was giant! Her whole house could probably fit in one room. She was in awe, looking around as he led her through the back. They entered a pottery shop. Ga-Eul was incredibly lost. Was this his house, or a private classroom?"

"This is my private studio. Down the other path is the main house, where I live." He answered the question she didn't ask.

She watched him as he pulled out the most beautiful tea set she had ever seen. His hands were delicate as he held the tea pot with his long fingers.

 _Fingers of a pianist...or potter in this case._ She thought to herself.

He was truly a sight to behold. His dark hair fell over his forehead, just below his eyebrows. She just knew it would be silky running through her own hands. His chocolate eyes bore into her, making her knees shake a little. And his smile shook the depths of her heart. It beat faster as he approached the table, his long legs gliding in just a few steps. She might have fainted.

He set down the tea set and they both took a seat across from each other.

"I'm saying this in case Geum Jan-Di gets hurts." He watched her reaction before continuing. "So I'd like you to give her some good advice. You know things like that matter to girls."

She watched him cautiously, listening to every word he said. When her best friend's name and the word 'hurt' escaped his lips, her fantasy of him quickly warped into what she could compare to a bad taste in her mouth.

"What advice." She stated, coldly knowing where this was headed. "Advice such as 'Don't even look at a tree that you can't climb?" She glared at him as he poured the tea. "advice such as 'You are a toy to pass the time of youngsters of the chaebol, so when you are thrown away just accept it?"

"Hey, calm down." His smile never faltered as he passed her a teacup. "It's scary when a cutie like you gets angry."

That made her even angrier. She scoffed at his 'charm' and rolled her eyes. She could't believe moments ago she was fantasizing running her hands through his hair. She could yank every lock out now.

"You certainly are Jan-Di's friend"

"You may think that every girl will fall for your sweet talk and that cute face of yours , but you got me dead wrong." He chuckled at her, dismissing her words but she continued on. "I'm going to pretend this conversation didn't happen."

As she began to leave, she thought about how he just insulted her friend and herself. To even assume people like her and Jan-Di were not in the league of people like him was just insulting and hurtful. She stormed back and snatched her teacup, throwing it back and gulping the liquid. It burned her throat as it went down, adding more fuel to the fire burning in her at the moment. She smacked it down on the table, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"The more I think about it, the more infuriating it is! The one who started this was not Jan-di, but him. My Jan-di never hoped to go up that tree. Got that?"

With that, left him at his little table to play tea party alone. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The nerve of the rich boys like him. She could go back and smack that stupid smile off his face. As she pushed open the door, she almost ran into someone coming in. She didn't care to apologize and continued to storm away. Any person going into the house of that little rich boy could not be any good.

* * *

Yi-Jung was highly amused, and slightly annoyed. This country bumpkin girl had really surprised him. At first she was all blushes and shyness, and then she flipped a switch. She was really quite amusing with her little speech, but it did annoy him when she smacked down his hand crafted tea set. It was an antique. He really hated tacky girl with no manners. But she did remind him a little of someone he use to know, and that did not make him any happier.

"Yo,Yi-Jung. What did you do this time?" Woo-bin had come in as Ga-Eul left. Clearly he had seen her storm off.

"Nothing at all, surprising as it may be."

"When a girl runs out off here in anger, there could be only one reason."

"Whatever. She's not my taste, that type of girl."

"And what type of girl is that?"

"Comedy or romance, either one, it always ends up in some type of tear-jerking soap opera."

Woo-bin chuckled at his response, but Yi-Jung all of a sudden did not feel amused any longer. "I really don't like tacky things." He sipped his tea, the taste bitter as it descended down his throat.

Woo-bin didn't stay for long, and for that, Yi-Jung was glad. His earlier encounter soured his mood and he was indeed of a quick pick-me-up. He searched his contact list, scrolling through hundred of random adjectives he used to associate his catty girls. He did not ever bother with learning their names, it had no importance to him to get to know any of them. All he was interested in was a good time. The face and body was the only thing that mattered.

Finally he came across the contact 'curvaceous climactic' and pressed the green dial button. After just one ring, the sultry voice spoke on the other end.

"Oppa?"

"Wanna come by?" He smirked as he heard the phone call end. In a matter of minutes, the long legged, curvy brunette would be sitting in his lap, cherry lipstick smeared. Just the way he liked it.


	2. Empty, White, Lonely

_A/N Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was making an extensive outline for this story's progression in order to ensure its success. Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I was incredibly surprised that I got 6 just on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!_

His eyes were unfocused, drowning in the tears left from the haunting nightmares of his past. He blinked them away with ferocity, angry at his sign of weakness. Yi-Jung did not cry. It was something he stopped doing since he was 11 and he was not about to start now.

He rubbed the sleep and wetness from his eyes, clearing his vision. He stared at his blank white wall for a while. His room was so bare he never really realized it, nor cared for that fact. He had a large, empty room in a single shade of 'guest room' white. His bed was the only thing he liked, large and comfortable, cocooning in a warm embrace every time he threw himself on it drunk over his head. Other than that, there was a single nightstand with a simple lamp and that was all. Empty, white, and lonely. The rest of his house looked the same. One plain neutral color with very few furnishing. He didn't spend time here much besides when he slept so the arrangements of his home were not a concern of his. The decoration was left up to his staff with only one request on his behalf.

"Don't put any of her artwork up. Or mine for the matter." And they followed just that. No one single piece of artwork was hung, placed, or exhibited.

He once lived in a house full of vibrant colors and art. The stained-glass windows captured the light of the sun, bouncing it off of the many glass sculptures his mother use to place on every mantle of the house, alongside his own pottery of course. The house lit up in colors or emerald and rubies and diamonds every sunset. Sometimes he would lay on the floor of his mothers painting studio and watched the many colors dance on the ceiling. Then he would watch his mother paint them on the white canvas with simple smooth brushstrokes. His mother did magical things like that, make an empty, white, and lonely space into a work of colorful art.

But that was year ago. Before his brother moved out years back as he renounced his succession. Before anyone knew his father had an apartment where Yi-jung knew he shared with the many faceless women he dared to sleep with. Before his mother turned empty, white, and lonely herself.

A groan snapped him out of his melancholia. His face contorted into a deadly frown. The nameless women was still here, in the morning. The number one rule in his book, broken.

"Oppa." She moaned as she slid her red manicured hands across his bare chest. With disgust, he there her arm off of his body and staggered out of bed. She whimpered as she recoiled her arm back into her naked breasts.

"Get out." He seethed. She jumped out of his bed, grabbing her discarded clothes around his room.

"But oppa."

"Did you not understand me the first time? Get. Out." He growled, throwing the lamp across the room. She yelped as it crashed against the wall. Without a second thought or glance towards his raging self she ran out of the house crying.

Sighing, he plopped himself back on the bed, running his hand down his face in angry temperament. He didn't mean to lose control like that, but looking at this nameless women's face first thing in the morning was a moment of agonizing realization. He was his father. I bet if the old man was here he'd be laughing in his face pointing a haughty finger yelling "I told you so.". It was unnerving and disgusting to know he ended up being the exact replica of the man he tried so hard to fight against.

* * *

"Yo man! Got sent out reservations for that new restaurant opening tonight. The one with the underground club."

Yi-Jung was lounging on the loveseat in Woo-Bin's man cave, sulking about the day's prior events. A night out was just what he needed to recuperate.

"Sounds boring." He pretended, pausing for a moment for dramatic effect. Then he turned his face back to Woo-Bin. "I'll only go if you give me the long-legged blond's number." He smirked, throwing his best friend the tennis ball he had been clobbering the wall with for the past hour.

Woo-Bin examined him momentarily, a serious expression adorning his face, before making his decision to throw the ball back at him. "Only if you get me a date with that feisty little brunette from Jun-Pyo's luncheon last week."

Yi-Jung flashed his perfectly pearly white teeth and both members of the infamous F4 prepared for their night out.

Picking out an outfit was never hard, even with the hundreds and hundreds of choices he had. He always narrowed it down by event, color, and brand of course. What would impress his target? A blonde, blue-eyed heiress from the States had a taste for generic brands. Usually Gucci, Versace, even Armani? He looked through the possible outfits. The Gucci was too flashy for the dark and sultry atmosphere of the place. The Armani was too formal. He settled for Versace. The more classical and neutral set of the two. He slipped on a sleek, dark-grey suit and black shoes. Slim-fit and showing off his toned body. After all, this blonde had a taste for tight and flattering.

He spiked his hair up for a dramatic look and flashed his teeth once more in the mirror before he concluded that, indeed, he looked pretty damn good. A member of F4 must always look the part they were all destined to play. And as the self-proclaimed Casanova, he of course had to exceed expectations.

He met Woo-Bin at his house. Both had previously coordinated to arrive together in the limo with their gorgeous dates. It was the opening night and by their self-proclaimed law, they had to make a grand entrance. He and Woo-Bin were known in every prestigious club. They were always invited to the openings of anything that wanted to make it in the business. Having to Don Juan and Casanova of the F4 at the opening of any club and/or restaurant would surely guarantee a straight ticket to a booming business. In return, Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin got free drinks till the end of time. And boy did they both love drinking.


	3. Lux Layer

A/N _Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I can't guarantee my updates will be weekly since I'm preparing my transfer to another Uni at the moment but this story is NOT on hiatus or anything. Im still 100 % working on it, I just can't update as much as I'd love to. But please enjoy this overdue chapter!_

The blaring sound of the alarm clock woke Ga-Eul with a start. Groaning, she threw the clock across the room, where it landed on a pile of stuffed animals that had fallen off the bed. This was not a good start to her morning. The previous night, she had the closing shift at the porridge shop which should have ended at 10 if it wasn't for the late rush and the inconsiderate customers who didn't want to go. She ended up leaving around one in the morning, giving her 4 hours of sleep before her opening shift again at 7. It was going to be a busy day with no rest. After, all today was the opening night at her newest job.

Her new job was at Lux Layer, a new fancy restaurant/underground club in the rich part of town. It was an inconvenient trip to take, but the pay was so much better than the porridge shop. With both jobs, she could afford to help out at home as well as begin a savings for her future college education. It would be a pain tackling school and work, but she knew she could make it.

The only problem was getting used to her new sleeping schedule. Ga-Eul loved sleeping, and four hours of sleep wasn't much to go on for the long day ahead of her. She had the opening shift from seven in the morning to two in the afternoon. Giving her one hour of rest before her shift from four to midnight (or whatever time they let her leave) at the new restaurant. She would just have to squeeze a nap between those two.

With not much energy, she pushed off her bed and gathered up her clothes. She walked quietly past her parent's bedroom, careful not to wake them and headed for the shower. A nice steaming shower would surely wipe away her sleep.

"Good morning Ga-Eul!" Jan-Di was always a chirpy bird in the morning. Ga-Eul walked into the shop not ready to greet the day. She did not have Jan-Di's enthusiasm or energy to do much.

"Mornin' Jan-Di." She grumbled as she slipped on her apron.

"How was- oh wow, you look really tired. I told you I'd take the shift last night!" Jan-Di put her hands on her hips and leaned closer to Ga-Eul, inspecting her face. "You look sick Ga-Eul. I told you not to overwork yourself!"

"I'm okay. Just getting used to the new work schedule." Yawning, she handed Jan-Di paper towels so they could begin wiping the windows.

"Are you sure you can handle two jobs AND school? It doesn't seem like something you should be doing. Hasn't your dad found a job?"

"You know him... makes enough for that, never enough to live by." She mustered up a smile. "I'll be fine as soon as I adjust." But even she knew she was stretching herself beyond her means. Not that she couldn't handle it, it would just be really hard.

"If you ever need, I can take some shifts for you here. Actually, I insist." Jan-Di was one to never ask, she would just do. "I'll cover your shift tomorrow. That way you can sleep in and rest. I hate to see those bags under your eyes."

The next couple of hours they spent talking about Jan-Di's new life involving the F4. Ga-Eul was careful not to mention the unpleasant talk she had with the slimy little git a week before. She still couldn't get rid of the bad taste in her mouth. She had replayed the entire conversation in her head trying hard to find a way to make the handsome snake a little more pleasant to her. But she couldn't get past his words, no matter how good looking his face was.

Never the matter, she wouldn't spend her little time contemplating a person like that.

The day went by without a single disturbance. A few customers here and there, some spilled tea and her shift ended. She bid her farewells, folded her apron and departed from the small porridge shop. She had one hour-half and hour actually if you count the long drive to the fancy restaurant, to nap. Ga-Eul headed to the small library a ways from her side of town. She wouldn't risk going home to sleep.

"Ga-Eul!" A small round face peeked behind the computer at the entrance desk of the library. "It's all free for you. We haven't had visitors in the last hour."

"Thanks, So-Hyun!" Ga-Eul yawned as she passed a small cup of coffee to the sweet librarian. It was a daily ritual for both of them. So-Hyun, the librarian, let Ga-Eul sleep all she wanted in exchange for a good steaming cup of coffee. She weaved her way through the charming rows of bookcases, stopping every so often to pluck a book with an interesting title. Finally, she turned the corner between the fiction and non-fiction sections and approached her personal secluded little nook.

She nestled in the plump bean bag chair, leaning her head on the fiction bookcase, and slowly nodded off. Her secret little spot was hidden from view unless you knew how to maneuver through the many bookcases. So-Hyun had led her to it one day three years ago when Ga-Eul has stumbled in, dripping wet from the pouring rain. So-Hyun was a nurturing soul who would help anyone looking like an injured animal. And Ga-Eul definitely looked like a frightened bunny. So she dried her off with her own winter coat and warmed her up with a cup of coffee. They had talked for hours as Ga-Eul cried to her. So-Hyun determined Ga-Eul as her own personal little sister and had led her to the secret nook where she could use as she pleased to get away from the troubles of her life.

Ga-Eul was forever grateful to her. It was her safe haven. A place between the fiction and non-fiction section, a place between her dreams and reality.

Her dreams were often blurred a simple afterthought. She never was one to pay attention to them. Maybe it was because she didn't care, or because she wanted to ignore what they were telling her. But without a doubt, she tried not to linger on them.

But when she woke up in a cold sweat, heart jumping frantically from her chest. She was scared. A lingering dream activated fresh goosebumps on her smooth flesh.

"Leave it! I said leave it you idiot!"

"Stop it! Please..."

"You want another one?"

She clutched her chest tightly, trying to drown out the voices of her nightmares with her frantic heaving. Ga-Eul closed her eyes and pushed the dream down down down. She was not going to remember it. She won't, she refused. She forcefully pushed herself up from the lumpy beanbag and grasped the tattered straps of her bag. So-Hyun gave her a cheerful wave and a wide grin as she passed by. Ga-Eul couldn't manage anything back. Her only thought was to hide before she burst.

Keep it down. Keep it down. She repeated when she walked into the bathroom. Forget. Forget! FORGET! She calmed her mind as she burst through the bathroom stall, heaving. Stop it! Stop it! The voices in her head screamed as she collapsed in a pile of nerves.

By then, So-Hyun had already sensed a wrong in Ga-Eul. Grabbing a bottle of her best anxiety medication, she ran to the bathroom. As she thought, Ga-Eul's muffled sobs echoed from the back stall.

"Ga-Eul?" She dropped to her knees and put a calming hand on Ga-Eul's quivering shoulder. "Hey, it's ok." She soothed her, rubbing her back in circular motions.

After a good ten minutes of silent soothing and calm whispers, Ga-Eul managed to slow her breath back to normality.

"Remember your breathing."

"I-I can't thank you enough-"

"No need. We look out for each other remember?"

Ga-Eul didn't know how to reply so instead, she offered a faint but grateful smile to her friend.

"Come on now." So-Hyun pulled her up to a standing position. "We'll talk about this another day. But you have to get ready for work!"

She handed Ga-Eul her bag and gently nudged her into the stall again to change. Ga-Eul's eyes watered at her friend's kindness. She didn't deserve someone like her, she really didn't.

"Stop thinking you don't deserve me and hurry up."

Ga-Eul chuckled, opening her bag and pulling out a white button-up, sheer black tights, a black pencil skirt, and black pumps. Her new uniform. She dressed quickly and left the stall. So-Hyun was waiting for her, lint roller and bobby pins in hand.

When they finished, Ga-Eul's eyes were no longer red and blotchy, and she looked professional and ready to work. Not that she felt that way.

"Thank you-"

"No need to thank me. Just stay calm and bring me a cappuccino next time you drop by."

"You got it."

Ga-Eul left the library and took a taxi to her new job. The restaurant had a huge line curling around the side of the building. Flashing multi-colored lights decorated the entrance of the club section. The formal restaurant, where she would be working, was above the club scene. She weaved through the crowd of rich people wearing all types of brand clothing Ga-Eul could never afford. Groups of girls chatted excitedly about some handsome fellow destined to show up tonight. The men waiting in line grumbled at the prospect of one guy taking all the attention from the eligible ladies. Ga-Eul's heart pounded, anxiety building up at the thought of having to serve famous customers. She hoped her appearance would present well so she wouldn't be perceived as a country bumpkin. With that last leading thought, her mood turned sour remembering the handsome face and killer smile of Yi-Jung. If only his personality wasn't so rotten.

Ga-Eul slipped into the back of the restaurant where all of her new co-workers were waiting for instructions from their manager.

"Everyone gather around." The manager, In-Sik, motioned everyone to get closer to him. "Today is the grand opening of Lux Layer. We have some very prominent people arriving tonight and I will not tolerate any rudeness or mistakes. You are all still on a trial period. If I hear any complaints, if I see any mistakes, you will immediately be fired. Those of you who manage to get through the night will keep their jobs. If a customer asks anything of you, no matter the ridiculous nature of their request, you will meet their expectations. This restaurant has the greatest advantage of becoming the next popular spot and I will not stand for any of you to ruin its chances."

Everyone gathered fidgeted uncomfortably and exuded a strong sense of fear. Ga-Eul's heart quickened and her hands became clammy. She could not afford to lose this job.

"Those of you who will tend to the club start heading down. I will meet you all shortly."

Half of the large group exited towards the grand staircase leading to the underground club. All of them had terrified expressions on their faces.

"Now, for the rest of you. I'd like to inform you that we will be receiving six prominent individuals tonight. They are all very wealthy and very influential to the success of our opening night. I will assign five of you to tend to them, five of you which I deem competent enough to handle it." He cleared his throat, pulling out a sheet of paper from a binder he was holding. "The first guest arriving tonight is Park Ki-Jung. As you all know, Park Ki-Jung finances many of the restaurants in this side of town. He is also an infamous food critic. We must make sure he is happy and recommend only the best on our menu."

The assistant manager Han-ni, a middle-aged woman with short cropped hair and an intense glare, handed out the menu to everyone. Ga-Eul took it from her hands, muttering. small thank you. The women nodded, continuing to the next nervous individual.

"The menu is organized with appetizers, starters, dinners, and desserts. Beverages are on the back. The items with an asterisk next to it are our chosen items this week. These and only these will be recommended to our top guests." The manager paused, looking around to see if everyone understood. "Now, Han-Bin will be assigned to Park Ki-Jung. I know you have expertise in finances so I trust you to attend to him."

A tall and aristocratic individual stepped forward, lowering his head towards the manager. "I will do my best to make sure he is taken care of tonight."

"Good. Now, our next guest is a famous model, Kim Ji-a. She can be an incredible asset as a promoter. If she likes our food and our atmosphere, she might post Lux Layer on her Instagram. That in itself will be enough to get our name out into the world. Ha-Yoon," The manager scanned the crowd, resting his eyes on an equally model-like girl who emerged from behind Ga-Eul. "You will attend to Ji-a. It's in my understanding that you're studying to be a fashion major, therefore I trust you with knowledge and capability of making her stay pleasant."

"Will do, sir."

"Great. Next on our list are the Go twins. Founders of Go entertainment TV. Our two tv hostesses will be arriving later tonight and it is very important for us to make their stay especially entertaining. It would be major publicity if Lux Layer would be announced on Television. I want two of you to serve them. Min-Seo and Do-Won, you both stated in your application to be film majors therefor you will attend to them." The manager looked up to see a short peppy looking girl and a stoic tall guy step forward.

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"And lastly, our last two guests for tonight are our most important and most valuable. Song Woo-bin and So Yi-Jung."

Everyone gasped and began talking among themselves with excitement. Ga-Eul's breath hitched at the mention of Yi-Jung. If her day was bad, it had just got increasingly worse. For the first time in her working life, she hoped her application did not stand out.

"I take that I don't need to explain how important these two individuals are to our business. I will have one of you attending them. Usually, I would put two of you, but it seems that they do not like being bothered or hassled by servers. Now, since they are our number 1 priority tonight, I want everyone to keep constant vigilance on them. You are all to make sure they are not bothered, they have everything they need, and enjoy their stay. As for the person who will have the honorable pleasure," He paused, a sly smile forming on his lips, "of serving the two Princes..."

Everyone around Ga-Eul fidgeted with excitement. Ga-Eul felt herself shrink, trying not to stand out in any way possible.

"Unfortunately, none of you. I don't want a group of amateurs ruining our chances. So Han-ni will tend to them. No one other than Han-ni will speak directly to them. Is that understood?" Disappointed voices muttered a response. "Now, if they speak to you, you are required to give a short answer to their request. But then you will take their request to Han-ni and she will handle the rest. If I see any of you," He looked more towards the women, "bothering them and hassling them, even staring at them. You will be fired on the spot."

Ga-Eul had nothing to worry about then. She would stay far away from So Yi-Jung.


	4. Even More Drunk

**I'm trying to update sooner rather than later, however, I'm terrible at consistency at the moment. I'm taking 7 college courses and 3 of those are lit classes and if you don't know how lit classes are... well it's a lot of reading and writing. I also don't want to rush the chapters because I want to give you guys quality work instead of some half-a**ed chapter. But without further delay, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously do not own the rights**

* * *

Yi-Jung and Song Woo-bin entered the club with their lovely leggy dates on their arms, red carpet and all. The line of people waiting to get in all watched in awe and jealousy. The girls screamed their names trying to catch their attention.

"Oppa! Oppa! I love you!"

"Don't you remember me Oppa? We had a great time that night!"

Woo-bin and Yi-Jung ignored the girls, shooting dazzling smiles here and there at them instead. Their dates hung on their arms like trophies, feeling powerful in the arms of two F4 members. They were escorted inside by the owner, who bowed and kissed their ass all the way to their private lounge.

"Young masters, please enjoy your stay. Dinner is on the house." The manager winked, expecting them to feel overjoyed enough to leave a good review. However, all F4 members were used to their dinners being paid for when a new restaurant opened up. That, of course, did not mean that they would leave any good reviews. "Your waitress is my personal assistant manager, Kim Han-ni. You are in good hands. Now, please, enjoy your dinner."

The manager stalked off leaving them in the care of the middle-aged women. Yi-Jung had to admit she was still quite a pretty lady. Although the small wrinkles around her eyes and mouth showed her age, she had a nice body and a very symmetrical face. But older women weren't much of his style. Woo-bin, however, he fancied cougars.

"Welcome to Lux Layer. How may I be of service to you, young masters? May I suggest drinks?" Han-ni handed them the menu, her hands brushing again Woo-Bin's who smiled and winked at her. Though her face remained calm and polite, the heat rising in her cheeks suggested something else.

"Well Miss Han-ni, I think we'll start with a couple of your best drinks. Preferably something with vodka. A Moscow Mule?"

"Yes, well I prefer something with whiskey. Sazerac perhaps? And two Apple Martinis for the ladies."

"Yes, sir. I'll bring that right away. As for your dinner, we have put asterisks on our best dishes in the house. Though, if I may, our Hanger steak and Lobster dish is our most delicious."

"We'll have those two." Woo-Bin flashed a grin at Han-ni and turned to his date. "And what would you like?"

Woo-Bin's date narrowed her eyes at the menu, a snobby looked plastered on her face. "Well, I'm on a special diet. Maintain the figure, you know how it is. So nothing greasy or anything with carbs. Also, I do not do dairy."

"Perhaps a salad then?" Han-ni raised her eyebrows at the foolish snotty girl, who plastered a fake smile and handed her back the menu.

"Yes, just a salad."

"Same with me." Yi-Jung's date said.

Han-ni bowed to them and left to fetch their orders. Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin inspected the restaurant, pointing out here and there things that stood out and the things that didn't. But overall, they were impressed with the establishment. Han-ni came and went, leaving there drink and assuring their dinner would be done soon.

"Seems like a good enough place to become one of our regulars," Yi-Jung said, sipping his drink and resting his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Tsk. We have to see the club first. Although I do admit the energy of this restaurant is pretty good man."

"Oppa, I want to go to the club soon." Woo-Bin's date whined, clinging to his arm and pouting her lips. "I'm bored."

"Yes, Oppa lets go down and dance." The blonde whispered in his ear, caressing his arm with her fingers.

"We have to eat first. Then we can do whatever you guys please." Yi-Jung ran his finger down her face, giving her a killer smile, hoping it was enough to make her shut up.

Han-ni returned with their food. The smell was enticing and they quickly dug in, savoring the taste of the steak and lobster. Yi-Jung had to admit the food was pretty damn good. Very 5 stars. They inhaled it quickly, ordering more drinks and dessert. The feeling of anger and sadness Yi-Jung felt began dissipating the more he drank and the more the blonde rubbed his thigh. Yes, he had to admit he really liked Lux Layer.

Their dates began dancing around them, clearly, the apple martini's already working in their system. Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung laughed and spun them around a few times.

But they needed more alcohol. A young waitress walked by their lounge and Woo-Bin called out to her.

"We're in need of some more drinks."

The girl blushed and gawked at him, her mouth hung open. Yi-Jung scrunched his nose thinking a fly would crawl in.

"Wh-what would you like?"

"Anything," Woo-Bin said. The girl nodded but didn't move. She kept on staring, peaking in their lounge at Yi-Jung who gave her a small wave. She made a little squeak and hid her face behind the tray she was holding.

Han-ni approached them, looking from the young waitress to them and back.

"Would you mind sending your little waitress for our drinks? I think we broke her." Woo-Bin laughed.

Han-ni nodded quickly and ushered the young girl towards the bar, whispering harshly in her ear.

"Woops." Yi-Jung laughed watching the girl get scolded. It happened often. Waitresses, even some waiters, would gawk at them and forget their order, forget themselves, even forget to breathe. It was amusing until crowds began to form, which also happened quite often.

Han-ni came back with a tray of different colored drinks. Yi-Jung vaguely tried to remember what drinks he shouldn't mix, but in all honesty, he never cared. He'd end up mixing whatever he had in his hand, trying to get plastered.

"Woo-Bin, what was that rhyme again? Liquor and beer, beer before liquor?"

"I think its beer before liquor never sicker, liquor before beer you're in the clear." He paused, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Hm, I can't remember what I was drinking first."

"Oppa, let's go to the club now." The blonde swung her sloppy body around him, kissing his neck. "I wanna dance."

Woo-Bin gave him a thumbs up so Yi-Jung downed the drink in hand. They parted from their private lounge, heading towards the grand staircase. But before they descended, their dates headed towards the bathrooms, the alcohol taking effect on their bladder. They waited near the staircase, looking around and watching people eat and the waiters and waitresses rushing around collecting orders. Yi-Jung was beginning to feel pretty drunk already, the room around him fading into the soft evening lights from the chandeliers.

She noticed a young waitress fumble about in her order book, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to make out the writing. Could she not read her own writing? She looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place where he had seen her. At first, he thought he had slept with the girl, but her body wasn't really his type. She was short and skinny-and not like his blonde date but in a very childlike body way. She had no chest or bum, and although she did have curves, they weren't pronounced. No, definitely not his style. But he was sure he had seen her before, then again the alcohol might be contorting his vision.

"What you looking at?" Woo-Bin asked.

"That waitress looks familiar. But I can't place where I've seen her."

"Too many women to keep track of?" Woo-Bin laughed, patting him on the back. "Let's go, the ladies are back."

The headed down towards the underground club. Flashing lights and music began increasing as the descended down the grand staircase. As they emerged, they got a full view of how large the club really was. It was even larger than the restaurant, extended into many sections with private party rooms and bars in every corner. Woo-Bin whistled looking around.

"Damn. I've never seen anything like it! Let's go!" The girls dragged them towards the dance floor, packed with sweaty drunk people swaying to the music and grinding on each other. Yi-Jung's date caressed his body and moved hers closer to his, rubbing herself on him while she kissed his neck. The liquor and the lights and the music made him dizzy and lustful with his gorgeous date. He almost couldn't wait to take her back to his studio.

After much dancing and even more drinking, they decided to head towards the private lounges. The manager reserved the biggest most secluded one for them. Once they walked it they couldn't help but awe. The lounge could fit at least a party of 20 if not more. It was its own little club, with a bar and large sofas and even a little dance floor. Yi-Jung smirked at the pole in the center of the room and he couldn't wait to see if his American Heiress would drop her morals for the night.

"We will bring a waitress to attend to you shortly." The manager bowed and left them to their privacy.

They drank and laughed and drank some more and before they knew it, both ladies were spinning around the pole sloppily blowing kisses and removing articles of clothing. Yi-Jung didn't notice when the waitress came in, nor did he care. He waved his hand at her and keeping his eyes fixated on the blonde shaking her butt in front of him, he ordered another drink.

"You look familiar." He heard Woo-Bin in the background. "Don't I know you?"

"I think you are friend with my friend Jan-Di."

At that, Yi-Jung turned around and looked at the waitress. His eyes widened in momentary shock, before his plastered a sly smile on his lips. This was going to be fun.


	5. The Layer of Sinners

Ga-Eul had been running around like crazy the last few hours. Orders were coming in from god knows where but they kept piling up. The cooks had begun getting frustrated with her because she couldn't carry a whole 7 plates in one run. She couldn't help being so small. On the bright side, she was the fastest so far compared to the other new workers. Eight had already been fired on the spot! She took pride in her work and tried as hard as ever. She really didn't want to be fired after just one day. Especially with the amazing pay and the tips! The first-hour working amounted in almost one hundred dollars in tips alone. With that kind of money coming in, she could begin her college savings and help out at home with maybe a little extra left-over to treat herself.

As she finished serving a middle-aged couple with some serious OCD, her manager frantically made a beeline in her direction. "Miss Ga-Eul, we're transferring you to the club. Report to Hae-Rin. We're short-staffed after those imbeciles I fired spilled drinks all over some of our most prominent customers. What are you standing there for? Get down there if you want to keep your job!"

With a frightening squeak, Ga-Eul quickly maneuvered down the hall. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She had never worked at a club scene before and the very thought of serving drunkards terrified her!

She raced down the marble staircase, leaving behind the sophisticated ambiance of the restaurant, and entered the lair of sinners. No, it was literally called The Layer of Sinners. A neon plaque on the wall blinked the name of the club in bright red letters. Taking a deep and not-so-calm breath, Ga-Eul pushed the doors open. She would have been highly impressed at the soundproof walls, as none of the music and whooping and hollering could be heard outside the club's boundaries. However, that same loud and obnoxious tecno music, as well as the mixed sounds of drunk young clubbers, left Ga-Eul nervous and freaked.

"Oh! There you are! Well? What are you standing there for! Come here!" The club manager, Kang Hae-Rin, was a sophisticated yet trendy young woman. Ga-Eul immediately felt awe-struck with her edgy styled clothes and burgundy hair. She looked like a K-Pop star.

"I-I'm here to assist in any way I can, Hae-Rin-Shi."

"Good. Now, I know from your file you have no prior experience working at a club setting, but we don't have time to look for a more...capable candidate. You shall learn now and learn efficiently." Hae-Rin handed her a black leather-bound menu. "These are the mixed drinks, and all those with an asterisk are our recommendations. In this section, you'll find the selection of beers. Some appetizers here. And the shot menu on the back. The shots bar is located over there on the left. No! Behind the pillar. The main bar is at the center. Any questions?"

Ga-Eul shook her head. "No, ma'am."

"Don't call me that." Hae-Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm not old you know. Just address me as Hae-Rin. Now here's your new uniform. Go change in the back staff rooms. Here are some red lipstick and heels."

Ga-Eul nodded and made her way to the doors marked 'employees only'. Entering the largest stall, Ga-Eul began undressing, shrugging off her formal attire to be replaced with the standard club uniform. Ga-Eul reached into the plastic bag Hae-Rin had handed her, pulling out a dress and some fishnets. Confused, Ga-Eul looked inside the empty bag, wondering where the rest of the uniform was.

"This can't be it..." Groaning, she replaced her black tights for the fishnets. The black dress she pulled out did not look like a traditional dress. It was unbelievably short and confusing, with its many different straps. It took Ga-Eul a while to figure out how to put it on properly. She shimmied into the tight fabric that came down mid-thigh. In horror, she realized her midriff was exposed, fully displaying her bellybutton in a diamond shape. She slipped into the intricate straps that created an X shape style bondage to cover her cleavage, while in Ga-Eul's horror, giving that little bit of extra support to pump up her small breasts. All in all, she looked like a hooker. At least the dress came with an attached french maid sort of apron to put her notepad and pen in.

As she applied the red lipstick, Ga-Eul thought she should definitely quit. She was not this type of girl at all. She hated revealing clothing and she hated losing her dignity and self-respect to a job. But then she thought of the money. Waitressing at the club gave better tips by far, and the pay increased from the restaurant waitressing position. With this unexpected opportunity, she would make enough in half the time!

"You got this." She whispered at her reflection. With one last look-over at her new outfit, Ga-Eul headed out to begin her new job.

Hae-Rin was waiting right outside for her. She was prompt against the wall scribbling furiously in her little notebook. With the door shutting behind Ga-Eul, Hae-Rin looked up annoyed.

"Oh god. Please let down your hair." Hae-Rin rushed over to Ga-Eul and yanked her perfectly styled bun. "Shake it out! Good. Now flipped it back. Okay, a little better. It'll have to do."

Dizzy from shaking her hair out, Ga-Eul tried to focus on the words Hae-Rin was babbling. "I know it's your first time, and I would normally serve them myself but I have too many things on my hands. You'll have to be attentive and not mess up. If you, by some miracle, manage to finish the night without a hitch, then I'll promote you to assistant manager. Though I doubt you'll last more than an hour."

Ga-Eul beamed at the prospect. Oh! The thought of her being promoted on her very first day. She'd never heard of such a thing. She'd probably be the first ever to quickly rise in ranks after just one day. She almost forgave herself for allowing to be seen in such a slutty outfit.

"They are located in the VIP party room back there. Please don't faint, and refrain yourself from fangirling. God knows I can't stand another irritating squeal."

"Wait, who am I serving?"

"Weren't you listening?! Song Woo-Bin and So Yi-Jung! You are to stay and serve them for the remainder of the night!" Hae-Rin's eyes bulged as she fumed over Ga-Eul's question. "Go now! And don't mess this up!" She hissed.

Ga-Eul nodded rapidly in a slight panic. The world really was against her. Out of all people, out of all the damn people in this club she had to serve _him._ She couldn't even be rude knowing her job was on the line! Shivering, she looked down at her horrendous outfit and groaned. He was sure to make some unruly comment about her new style.

Plucking up her courage and wrapping that feeling all around herself, she marched into the private lounge. She paused as she opened the door and took in the scene before her. The first line of view she had was of two very pretty models halfway naked, shaking their bodies clumsily at the hysterical drunk men lazying on the couch. Scrunching her nose in disgust, Ga-Eul shut the door behind her and approached Woo-bin who was closest to her.

"Good evening, young masters. Can I get you anything to drink." Ga-Eul mustered up her best smile and most polite tone of voice she could manage. Woo-Bin wiped the tears from his eyes, slightly heaving as he controlled his laughter. He turned to Ga-Eul throwing a sloppy half-smile.

"Anotha round!" He pumped his fist in the air as the rest cheered him on. "You look familiar," He slurred. "Don't I know you?"

Ga-Eul pondered if she should lie, but seeing no point to it just smiled and nodded. "I think you're friends with my friend Jan-di."

Woo-Bin squinted his eyes, rising quite off-balance from his seat and crouching to meet her at eye-level. Ga-Eul felt heat course through her cheeks at the close proximity. But as quickly as he head hovered near her face, he straightened and snapped his fingers.

"That's right! You work at the porridge shop. But hey," He paused, turning to Yi-Jung who was now staring at her like a hawk, a highly amused expression on his face. "Did I not see this pretty little lady leaving your house quite put-off the other day?"

"I- Well- it wasn't like that." Ga-Eul stuttered. Yi-Jung continued looking at her bemused as she faltered in her words.

"You're quite right Woo-Bin-ah. Though the circumstance is not what you're thinking. We had a little chat about Jan-Di-ah and Jun-Pyo. A word of advice that didn't quite reach deaf little ears."

Ga-Eul gritted her teeth in anger but continued smiling. "Yes, that's right. Though, if I may add, a word of advice wasn't part of the conversation. If I remember correctly, and I do, I was made the audience to a spoiled child's request. Now, can I get your orders? A round of what was it, Master?"

"SHOTS! OPPA! SHOTS!" The girls scrambled onto the laps of the F4 members. "WE WANT SHOTS! Hey, you there!" The blonde wearing a skirt and a bra pointed a haughty perfectly manicured finger at Ga-Eul. "What a tacky little waitress!" The two girls howled in laughter as they pointed at Ga-Eul.

Ga-Eul felt heat rise once more as she tried covering herself a little. Noting her discomfort, Woo-bin wagged his finger at the girls. "Tsk Tsk. Let's not be rude to our lovely waitress tonight girls."

"So a round of 12 Tequila shots?" While Woo-bin distracted the girls, Ga-Eul wrote down the order, desperate to leave the room.

"Add a shot to that order." Yi-Jung chimed in. Ga-Eul had kept her eyes everywhere else but where he sat, trying her hardest to avoid any more conversation between them.

"Of course, _master._ " She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I'll be back briefly."

With that, Ga-Eul hurried out of the room to collect the shots. She took her own sweet time getting the drinks, before she had to return to that awful atmosphere. She headed towards the very impressive bar. Although Ga-Eul was not much of a drinker, she was one to appreciate the aesthetics of good architecture. Anyone could tell from a mile away, the hard work and love put into the bar. The style itself was very steam-punk with a minimalistic flare. Hardwood bar with smooth and clear glass over it. As she got closer, she noticed that under that clear glass, a variety of different sized light bulbs were placed so when turned on, they illuminated the bar with an alluring soft light.

"You're the new girl." A tall and very handsome bartender addressed Ga-Eul with a sparkling smile as he wiped down the counter.

"I-yes I guess I am. But in my defense, we're all new today."

"Hm...yes, I guess you're right. I'm Park Eun-ho, your most charming and most good-looking bartender." He reached his hand over the counter to greet Ga-Eul.

"Chu Ga-Eul. It's nice to meet you Eun-Ho-shi." She gave him a warm smile.

"Please, call me Eun-Ho."

Ga-Eul blushed and nodded, completely fawning over him. He was very witty and his charm was genuine. Of course, he wasn't as good-looking as any of the F4, but his kind face, warm eyes, and playful smile really complimented him. Ga-Eul found herself staring at him as he collected some random orders from the club-goers.

"So, who has the pleasure of getting attended by you tonight?"

"Song Woo-bin and So Yi-Jung." She stopped the groan threatening to escape her lips. "A round of twelve shots. Tequila. Oh wait, add one more."

"Ah...am I correct to assume So Yi-Jung asked for that extra shot?" The bartender chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"He is infamous for getting the waitresses drunk and fired. Don't fall for his tricks. I kinda like you."

Eun-Ho turned back to collect the round of shots, winking at her as he poured water in the thirteenth shot glass. He handed her the tray giving her a sly smile.

"Keep this shot back here, They always go for these first. Also, refuse to take it so it looks more realistic. He'll know somethings up if you take it quickly."

"Thank you Eun-ho! You're literally a lifesaver!"

"Call me your knight in shining armor." He winked at her, leaning against the counter. "Good luck, princess." Blushing furiously at the comment, Ga-Eul lowered her head and took the tray from him.

She walked as slow as possible back to the lounge, blaming it on not wanting to spill the shots. In reality, she was a pro at balancing dishes, plates, bowls, cups, or anything required in her job description, but the thought of being back in that room with them made her take all the time she wanted before going back in.

Knocking on the lounge door, not able to open it by herself, she prepared mentally. Yi-Jung, unfortunately, was the one to come to her rescue, and he didn't waste a minute to remind her.

"Enter the lair of sinners, Ga-Eul-yang." He smirked leaning against the door frame. "We've been waiting for you."

Inside, Ga-Eul set the tray of shots on the table, the rest gathering around while she stood back. The girls immediately began chanting.

"Body shot! Body shot! Body shot!"

"Oppa!" The brunette who Ga-Eul guessed was Woo-bin's date, began laying down on the bench as she poured salt on her stomach. "Oppa, take a shot!"

Ga-Eul watched as Woo-bin shot back the Tequila, licked the brunette's stomach and took the lime from her mouth. She had never seen anyone take a shot like that, aside from television. She felt quite embarrassed as she watched him take another.

"Oppa my turn!" The blonde shouted, positioning herself as her friend had. Ga-Eul really wanted to leave, but Hae-Rin had instructed her to stay by their side all night.

"Why don't I take a shot from you Ga-Eul-yang?" Yi-Jung raised his eyebrows winking in her direction.

"Oppa! Take it from me! That prude would never."

Ga-Eul didn't say anything to the comments and stared at the very interesting floor pattern. They continued to take shots and throw random comments at Ga-Eul's presence.

"Take a shot," Yi-Jung stated a while later. The blond was passed out halfway on the couch, halfway on the floor, and most of her clothes discarded. Woo-bin was in the dark corner of the lounge making out with his date. Which left Yi-Jung and Ga-Eul alone.

"I'm okay."

"Take a shot. You sure know how to, the way you downed my tea that night. Prove yourself. Take a shot."

"You can shove that shot up your hairy a- I mean, no thank you. I'm working."

"That hasn't stopped anyone before."

"I don't-"

"Take a shot."

"You're such a-"

"Take. A. Shot." By now Yi-Jung was standing in front of Ga-Eul, inches away from her, and a shot in hand. The lucky thirteenth water shot. Ga-Eul smirked and took it from him.

"If I take this shot can you lot leave so I can go home?"

"Only if you take it without lime and salt."

"Fine." In one gulp she took her water shot, leaving Yi-Jung surprised. She gagged a little, adding to her little performance. "I took the stupid shot. Can you leave now?"

"Impressive," Yi-Jung stated, eyeing Ga-Eul with mistrust. "However, we didn't shake on it. Rule number one in betting. Always shake on it. Now go get me some water."

Ga-Eul almost slapped him. The nerve he had to be that cocky. She stormed out of the lounge and stomped all the way to the bar, where Eun-ho was polishing some glasses.

She slammed down the tray on the counter and huffed, "Stupid rich pricks and their egos." Ga-Eul mumbled.

"Ah, the first waitress to not fall for the charms of the F4. I knew you were special. Don't slam the trays on the glass, though. You don't want Hae-Rin to deduct that from your paycheck."

"Sorry. I'm just irritated and tired and I'm ready to hibernate into the next century."

"No one said this job was easy. We put up with a lot of bullshit from the high-class snobs. But work is work. Anyways, you have me to keep you sane now." Eun-ho smiled, patting Ga-Eul's hand in support.

"Yi-Jung wants water. But please, give me four so I can sober up the rest. Maybe then they'll go home."

"As you wish, milady." Eun-ho dramatically bowed, causing laughter from Ga-Eul. He gave her five water bottles, one for herself, and waved her off to her dangerous quest.

Ga-Eul noticed the club was slowly starting to empty, a few still lingering belligerently drunk and waiting to sober up. The clock read 3:57 am and Ga-Eul wanted nothing more than to be at home wrapped in her bed asleep. But one last task in hand.

She opened the lounge door to find it empty. Fuming, she dropped the water bottles and stormed into the room, picking up the remainder of the trash and dishes left. Yi-Jung did it on purpose. On the table, she noticed a small note underneath a wad of cash. She stuck the money in her apron and picked up the note.

 _There was no bet, but your shot skills impressed me._

 _We bid you goodnight Ga-Eul-yang._

 _Hope to see you again soon._

 _More shots and more bets to come._

 _Yours,_

 _So Yi-Jung_

 _P.S. Loved the uniform ;)_

Ga-Eul blushed angrily and crumpled up the note, stuffing it into her apron pocket. At least now she could go finally go home. She picked up the lounge and headed out, throwing away the trash and leaving the trays and plates at the bar. Eun-ho bade her goodnight after he finished cleaning. She was alone, helping a few other waitresses pick up the dance floor and wipe the puke off of the floor.

"Chu Ga-Eu." Hae-Rin's head poked out from her office. "Please come in."

Ga-Eul began feeling anxious. She would either be fired or be promoted. She hoped for the latter as she stepped into the small but trendy office space.

"You did good work tonight. I'm pleasantly surprised by how well you handled transferring positions so efficiently. To be completely honest, I set you up." Hae-Rin chuckled uncomfortably. "You see, I assigned you to the F4 thinking you'd fail miserably. I didn't want to train another person so I thought it be best to get rid of you quickly. Sorry about that. You did very well though so maybe you should be thanking me. So Yi-Jung came to me personally, commending you on how well you served them. Because of that, we've secured the clubs success! So Yi-Jung and Song Woo-bin have already put it on their list of top clubs. Congratulations Chu Ga-Eul, I am promoting you to assistant manager."

Hae-Rin shook Ga-Eul's hand happily. Ga-Eul was beyond ecstatic with the news! She thought she'd surely be fired after losing her temper with Yi-Jung. But the little bastard came through and helped secure her position. She didn't know whether to be grateful or suspicious.

"Oh and here's the best news! So Yi-Jung has asked for you, specifically, to be his main waitress every time he comes in!" And the ball dropped. Of course, he would ask for her. Torment seemed part of his personality.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Hae-Rin-shi."

"Call me Hae-Rin! We're co-workers now!"

After a quick de-briefing of her new duties as assistant manager and a few papers she needed to sign, Ga-Eul was finally off. She changed out of her uniform and into her jeans, sweater, and sneakers. Her feet throbbed from wearing heels all night. She could feel the blisters forming as she opened the back door of the club.


	6. Cleaning Regrets

So Yi-Jung leaned against the brick wall in the alley behind the club. His head pounding in rhythm with the faded booming of music coming from underground. He knew he drank too much, but then again, he always drank too much. Woo-Bin had left with his date an hour ago. Yi-Jung had ordered a driver to pick both him and his leggy blonde but for some reason, he sent her alone into the dark night. Now here he was, waiting for the young waitress that left a pretty impression in his mind. He couldn't fathom why he was there and why he was waiting, maybe he was drunk-yes he was very drunk, but he also felt some familiarity whenever he was around her. She reminded him of his lost love. She reminded him so vividly it was painful, yet intoxicating and he wanted more.

But waiting outside for an hour in the cold bitter air was only making his headache worse. He let out a deep sigh, running his hand down his face, trying his mightiest to shake off the liquor. It was no use though, he had drank the night away once again and his pounding head was a sure sign of the beginnings of a terrible hangover.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, losing a bit of his balance. He stumbled around before sliding down against the wall and sitting. The metal door beside him banged opened and Ga-Eul stepped out, no longer dressed in the skimpy uniform he liked.

She didn't notice him at first, slamming the door and adjusting the bag on her shoulder. He squinted, watching her as the yellow light lit up her face.

"Hm." He muttered. Ga-Eul turned around letting out a choked screech. It was difficult for him to see straight but in a seconds flash, she was holding a can of pepper spray at him ready to use it. Her other hand was at her heart, rising and falling quickly with her breath.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" He put up his hands in surrender.

"W-what are you doing here?!" She stepped away from him accusingly.

"I-I don't know." He whispered. Because in truth, he didn't know why he waited for her.

"You're drunk." She sighed and crouched down next to him. "Can I call you a cab?"

"I have a personal driver."

"Well, call him. I have to leave but I want to make sure you don't pass out in this alley. God knows how many bums will steal from you."

Yi-Jung had no intention of calling his driver. After he dropped the blonde off, he gave him the night off. Why he did that, he still didn't know. He blamed the Tequila. He leaned forward and his body leaned with him, falling slowly towards the ground. Ga-Eul's hand landed on his forehead, preventing it from hitting the concrete.

"Aish! Why'd you have to get so drunk. Come on, let's get you up." Ga-Eul pulled him up on his feet and using her body to support him. At this point, Yi-Jung was practically laying on her back as she struggled to keep him up.

"Warm..." He whispered as he snuggled into her back.

"Ya! Don't get all flirty with me! Come on, that's it. One step at a time. Aish! I'm practically carrying you!"

He would have felt bad if he was sober. Actually, he would have been mortified being carried in the middle of the night by some country bumkin of a girl.

"Tacky!" He muttered as he thought about her daily outfits and simpleton dialect. "You're tackyyyyy."

Ga-Eul scoffed and moved aside, letting his own hindered balance take the lead. He fell on his butt as she crouched in front of him. "I don't have to help you, you know. Continue with your insults So Yi-Jung, and you'll be left here all alone with your expensive clothes. Let's see if you'll wake up with them tomorrow."

The last comment drew a sly grin on his face. "When you take me home, and you will, then you have all the permission to take off all my clothes."

Ga-Eul drew her head back and laughed, a slight blush on her cheeks. "The tequila made you delusional. As if I'd ever." She took his hands and helped him to his feet again. "Let's go. I have work in the morning."

Ga-Eul ordered a taxi and paid with the cash in his wallet. What surprised him was when she got on with him and off _and_ helped him out of the taxi when they got to his studio. Then again, it wasn't as surprising if he put some thought into it. Ga-Eul was Jan-Di's best friend, and knowing Jan-Di, she would only be friends with people like herself. Kind and helpful and painfully common.

"Where's your key?"

"On me. Somewhere..." He mumbled enjoying Ga-Eul's hands patting him down to feel for his key, which was in the pot at the corner of the door.

"Ya! Stop playing games! I said I have work in a few hours and its late!" She smacked him lightly on his arm. After finding no key on him, Ga-Eul thought of the most practical places to hide it and with very little effort, found it in the pot.

Yi-Jung watched as she slid the key and turned it, opening the door and shoving him in. She held onto him while they hobbled to his bench, where she laid him down.

"Alright...Goodnight." She said once she had helped him out of his shoes and covered him with his jacket.

"Ga-Eul Yang..." He moaned, grasping her hand. "Wait... I need to say something."

Ga-Eul gave him a quizzical look and leaned a little closer to him. Suddenly Yi-Jung's world spun and nausea set it immensely, turning his stomach round and round. He pushed her harshly away from her, sending her flying to the ground as he threw up all over the floor.

"YA! SO YI-JUNG!"

Ga-Eul ran around his studio while he continued yacking his guts out. If he wasn't so drunk, he'd feel the curse of humiliation. Ga-Eul came back to his side, placing a trashcan in front of him so he wouldn't cause a massive flood on his floor with his vomit.

"Aish! You're unbelievable. Where's your phone!"

He attempted a response, but a wave of dizziness took over and he continued vomiting bile. Ga-Eul careful reached into his back pocket while he leaned into the trashcan. He vaguely heard her mumble all sorts of annoying insults at him as he laid back down on the bench.

"Yeoboseyo? Erm... Is this Yoon Ji-Hoo sunbae? This is Jan-Di-ah's friend Chu Ga-Eul. Huh? He's... really drunk and vomiting everywhere. Sorry to call you so late, Woo-Bin Sunbae didn't answer. I need some help. Yea. I have work in three hours. Thank you! The door is open. So sorry again!"

Yi-Jung groaned not wanting Ji-Hoo to come. He didn't need help. He always got this drunk, she was just making a big deal out of nothing. All of a sudden, Yi-Jung felt consumed by anger. A small voice at the back of his mind told him he was just drunk and emotional, but the alcohol made him ignore it.

"Ya! Meddlesome girl! Why did you call Ji-Hoo. I always get drunk like this. You didn't have to make a big deal out of nothing. So annoying." He knew his words were slurred and barely understandable but he didn't care. He began spouting out an array of insults at Ga-Eul who only ignored him and cleaned up his vomit from the floor.

"I'm talking to you!" He whined at her while she continued her monotonous movements of wiping the floor, throwing away towels, spraying, and scrubbing the floor clean. "You're so annoying. You're a traitor! You left me alone! You promised!"

Ga-Eul stopped her scrubbing and turned to face him as he continued to trash talk her. He knew she wasn't Eun-Jae but for some reason, his mouth wouldn't stop moving.

"How could you. How could you! You left without saying anything! You left me all lone! All alone!" And the tears flowed. Ga-Eul turned back to scrubbing and let him cry his eyes out like a baby. She ignored him and for that he was thankful.

He must have drifted into sleep sometime after, too emotionally drained to stay awake. When he opened his eyes he saw the vague figure of Ji-hoo and Ga-Eul leaning over him.

"Found him...fell over...taxi...vomitting...alcohol poisoning...work in two hours...thank you...take care."

And then Yi-Jung fell asleep.

* * *

"Yo! Ji-Jung! Wake up!"

Ice cold water drenched his face and his clothes, arousing a yelp. He shot up from bad, teeth chattering and a fist ready to punch the perpetrator. All around his bed, the three F4 members stood laughing.

"Had a fun night?"

"Ya! I'll ruin you all!"

Woo-Bin sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around him. "Poor little Yi-Jung had a rough night?" He pouted and pinched his cheeks. Yi-Jung growled and smacked his hand away.

"No, you idiot I-" And it suddenly dawned on him he didn't remember anything from last night. The last memory he had was a hazy outline of a pretty girls face massaging his back. "Aw shit. What happened?"

"I got a call from a girl last night, Jan-Di's best friend, saying you were belligerently drunk and throwing up all over your studio. She brought you home from the club _and_ scrubbed your floor clean from your vomit. She had work so she called me to come and make sure you weren't dying from alcohol poisoning."

 _Jan-Di's best friend..._

"Ga-Eul-Yang?!" He was mortified. He couldn't remember much but random flashes of her cleaning and him crying shot into his mind. Yi-Jung groaned, running his hand down his face feeling like the most humiliated man in the world.

"You owe her thanks. She could have left you in that alley. You also kept her up all night taking care of you and she had work. So immature." Ji-Hoo shook his head, handing Yi-Jung a glass of Pedialyte and some aspirin.

"Ya! Why do you always get so drunk you fool. Jan-Di-ah yelled at me for you keeping her friend up at odd hours in the night. _I_ got yelled at for _your_ mistakes." Jun-Pyo pointed an accusing finger at him in annoyance. "You better find her and thank her, or it'll be my head on the line. Aish!"

And in that moment for the first time in his life, So Yi-Jung was scared of confronting a girl.


End file.
